Listening: The Transformation of Tony
by Leydhawk
Summary: Tony goes from playboy to committed partner in six chapters, over the course of several months. Written in a dialogue and audibles only story style. Crosses over with LA and NOLA, with LaSalle and Callen. Very smutty. Uber-slash, with M/M, M/M/M, M/M/M/M/M (!) Be kind, it's a new style, as well as my first Tony-centric story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I had an inkling of this idea when they had Tony on NCIS:New Orleans. It took a while to simmer to the surface, then I started writing it and it felt like all dialogue, so I ran with that. It ended up with some sounds mixed in, but this is another experiment in a funky style. Thanks to Flyingpiglet and Tonimichelle, this has evolved from a 1000 word PWP to a multi-chapter story with the character arc based on Tony, a first for me. Enjoy!_

Chapter One

Tony's Big Easy

"You really had the plague? No foolin'?"

"Yes, Christopher, I really, truly did."

"Man, I can't even imagine that. I mean, I never get sick."

"Yeah, you and Gibbs. But I was poisoned with it. Lured in by a SWAK."

"Mmm. Good lips'll get me every time."

"Yeah? You should meet my partner. Tim's got this fat bottom lip you could practically _nurse_ from-"

"Sounds like you've thought about that a lot. You ever tried 'em out?"

"Nah. Gibbs' got a Rule against dating a co-worker."

"What 'bout us? _This_?"

"We're just...friends, right? I expensed my dinner, you paid for yours... No date; just fun."

"Works for me. Sounds like you might wanna try that partner of yours out sometime, though."

"I was thinking more about trying _you_ out, Chris. Although, thinking about watching _you_ on _him_ is -"

"I prefer closer proximity than Washington D.C., Tony. And lucky me, you're sittin' right here on my sofa."

"Mm, your lips aren't too bad yourself. A little narrow, but..." (_Kissing_) "Uh-huh, you make pretty good use of what you have."

"Yeah, well, it ain't the size and shape, it's what you do with 'em. But I think you like your partner's big ol' bottom lip 'cause it's like yours. Narcissism. Ain't that what they call it when- _mmph_!" (_Furniture creaking_) "Oh damn, Tony, that's gonna leave a mark!"

"It'll only show if you take your shirt off. But it does need to be balanced..."

"Ooww! Ugh, mmm. Shit, Tony, that feels _good_..."

"I haven't even gotten to the good part."

"What's the - _oh_! -good part?"

"We're both wearing too many clothes for that just yet."

"Bedroom?"

"That would help." (_Rustle, shuffling footsteps_) "Damn, Chris! What, do you have about three percent body fat? You're makin' me feel old here."

"You don't look old - holy buckets! How do you walk with that monster?!"

"Ha-ha-ha! You're no pencil dick Chrissy."

"Mmm, I like it when you call me Chrissy. Oh! And when you do _that_!"

"Your ass is a perfect double handful, babe, how can I not just...mmmph!"

"Oh fuck, yeah... Tony! Jesus, _Lord_: your mouth! Ah! Oh, damn that is so... Uh... _Oh_! T-Tony... _Stop_, man, or I'm gonna blow!"

"Huh-huh, Chrissy, I'm the one doing the blowing right now..."

(_Slurping, grunting, gasps_)

"Uh! _Uh_! Oh, God! You- oh shit! -you are _damn_ good at this! Ah, ugh, oh, Tony! Comin'! _Fuck_!"

(_Heavy breathing, footsteps, bed creaking_)

"How's that for a little southern comfort?"

(_Laughter_)

"But you ain't done yet, are ya, Ton'?"

"Oh, no, Chrissy, that was just the warm up. You feeling relaxed?"

"Uh-huh... Oh! Well, I-" (_Gasp_) "-guess you found my lube."

"Nightstand's kind of the obvious spot, Chris. Doesn't take a trained investigator."

"Ha! You're right...ooo... I never thought _that_ would feel good..."

(_Silence_)

"You've never bottomed? Are you serious?"

"Na, man. Topped a few times, but never... That a problem?"

"You okay with me being your first?"

"You ain't gonna hurt me, DiNozzo. I know it."

"Aww..."

(_Quiet rustling_)

"I'll make it good for you, Chrissy. Really good..."

"I know you will... Ah! Holy...! That what prostate play feels like? Damn! I may switch to bottom- _Oh_!"

(_Gasping, moaning_)

"Mmm, I love having a younger lover. You're gonna come again with me in your ass, babe."

"Oh!" (_Gasp_) "If not before then! Jesus, is that three fingers? You better go for all four before you try- Ah! Fuck! You blow me again and I'm definitely gonna come before you get inside me!"

(_Low chuckle_)

"Trust me, Chrissy, I know what I'm doing. I can edge you until sunup if I try."

"Oh, please, no... I'm gonna... _Oh_! Shit, Tony! Is that a cock ring? No fair, man!"

"I'm just holding you, babe. I only get one tonight; I'm not gonna let you show off and have three."

"Ooohhhh, Tony..."

(_Foil tearing_)

"You ready, baby? Or should I just keep fingering you...like this..."

"_Ugh_! Tony! Shit! Just fuck me already!"

"You sure, Chrissy? 'Bama boy like you ain't 'fraid o' this monster?"

"Come on, man, quit the teasin' and just - Aaaahhh!"

(_Panting_)

"You okay, Chris?"

(_Groan_)

"LaSalle?"

"Whew, _damn_... That's somethin', huh? Whoo. Okay, yeah, Tony. Just take it easy for a bit, huh?"

"Oh, Chris... You feel so good, babe. God! You're so tight, my virgin redneck..."

"Ha! Don't start with that redneck crap... Mmm... You gonna let up that death grip on my cock?"

"Can you handle it? I don't want you coming for a while yet."

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Well I know _that_! I just told you _that_..."

"Funny."

"Thank you."

"Oh, yeah... Damn, Tony... That's...hoo, that's... Ngh! Hell yeah! Do that again!"

"Haha! You like that, huh?"

(_Grunting, moaning_)

"Yeah! _Oh_. Harder!"

"You like that, don't you? Me nailing you to the bed? Fucking you hard? C'mon, Chrissy, let me hear you say it!"

(_Bed squeaking, long moan_)

"Say it, Chris, or I'm gonna pull out and come on your back."

"Y-yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Tony! Oh god..._ah_! Fuck me -_ah_!- hard! Love it -_ah_!- Holy shit -_ah_!- T-t-tooohhneeee!"

"Oh, yeah, that's it. Say it! Ngh! Call my name, Chris! Yeah! Oh, yeah!"

"Tony! Tony! Tony!"

_"Fuuuuuccckk!"_

(_Inarticulate shout, thump, gasping_)

"Oh, man, Chris... Goddamn! That was fucking hot."

(_Mumble_)

"Chris? Chrissy? You okay?"

(_Bed creaking, groan_)

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time it's my turn."

(_Chuckle_)

"You come see me in Washington and I'll consider it."

_-In Abby's lab at NCIS headquarters-_

"McGee, your eyes look ready to drop from their sockets."

"Holy crap, Abs!"

"I know! It's totally hot, huh?"

"B-but Tony just went to pick Agent LaSalle up from the airport, and - Abby, when…_how_ did you get this recording?!"

"I have my ways, Timmy. I have my ways. Just think of what those two will be doing tonight!"

"Oh shit... But... That _is_ kinda hot..."

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N Short and sweet chapter one. I bet your imaginations gave you better visuals than I could have described! BTW this was the first story written on my new iPhone 6. I think it works just fine._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Forging on, despite a bad review. I think it's worth it to share this with everyone else who's enjoying it._

Chapter Two

Three to Tango

(_Knock, knock_)

(_Knock, knock, knock_)

(_Locks clicking_)

"What are you doing here, McGee?"

"I wanted to meet Agent LaSalle."

(_Huff_) "You can meet him at the office like everyone else."

"C'mon, Tony. I've heard Chris is... A lot of fun. I thought maybe I could...join you two?"

(_Silence_)

"It's kind of a private party, Tim."

(_Footsteps_)

"So invite me, DiNozzo."

(_Faint shuffling_)

"Tony? Who is it? Oh, hey, you have _got_ to be Timothy McGee. You were right, Tony, that's... Somethin' to see. I think it'd only be fair to invite him in."

"Really?"

"Are you tellin' me that after what you said about nursin' from that lip, you've never..."

"No, Chris, I haven't." (_Pause_) "But hell, if you're up for it, I am."

"Nice to meet ya, McGee. You can call me Chris."

"Tim."

"Okay, fine. Let's just get out of my hallway before my neighbors start thinking I'm a gigolo or something."

(_Muttering_) "Not far off."

(_Door closes_)

"Did I interrupt anything?"

"We hadn't got far. You two should prob'ly talk before he joins, though. I'll be in the bedroom."

(_Footsteps, door closing_)

"You told him you wanted to _nurse_ from my _lip_?"

(_Silence_)

"Look, Tony, if you want me to go, I will. But haven't you always wondered? About..._us_? I know I have. Maybe...with Chris here, too, I thought it would be easier."

"Easy? To break Rule twelve?"

"Are you gonna tell Gibbs? I'm not. And this isn't a date, so there's no broken Rule."

"I had no idea you could be this sneaky, McGee."

"Only when I want something."

(_Low chuckle_)

"I knew you wanted me."

"Yes, Tony, you're irresistible. Now, are we gonna get naked, or what?"

"I knew you'd be a pushy bottom."

(_Footsteps, rustling_)

"Who says I'm a bottom?"

(_Door opening_)

"Wait- are ya'll makin' the plan without me? I think I should have some say in what we're gonna do."

"Oh, wow, Chris. Your chest... The definition... I never thought... Tony, he is _totally_ hot!"

"I know! It's like fucking one of those Calvin Klein underwear models."

(_Laughter_)

"C'mon, boys, let's get _nekkid_!"

(_More laughter)_

"Chris, can I just... Touch you first? Your body really is beautiful."

"Yeah, I think Tony'd like to see that. And I wanna try those lips, Tim."

(_Rustling, kissing_)

"Oh, yeah. That _is_ hot. But you have to take your shirt off, too, Probie."

"I don't know. I think our out of town guest should call the shots."

"Like..._all_ the shots? I can tell ya'll who does what to who?"

"What do you think, Tony? You know him better than I do; do you trust Chris to make sure we all have a good time?"

"I retain veto power."

"We all can say no to anythin'. I ain't proposing handcuffs and ball-gags. I'm thinkin'... I've been dreamin' of your ass, Tony. That be okay with you?"

"I bet you could persuade me."

(_Chuckling_) "Okay, then. Tim? I heard your comment. Sounds like you might have a preference."

"Either, really. I was just giving Tony a hard time."

"Well, let's leave you as a wild card, then, huh?"

"I know there's one thing I have always wanted to do."

"What's that, Probie?"

"Blow you."

"Oh shit, man, that's hot. I wanna watch. Those lips, that cock? Hell, yeah!"

"Tim... You... You always wanted..."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"_Mind_?"

(_Laughter_)

"Okay, ya'll are wearing too many clothes. Tony, help Tim with his clothes. _All_ of them."

"Why not me first?"

"Because I can see by the look in Tim's eye that he's gonna suck you the minute he gets your pants down."

"Oh. _Oh_! Well, then, why don't you help me out here, Chrissy. You stand behind McGee, just to help him balance if he gets weak in the knees."

"Tony, I'm not going to-"

"Shh.."

(_Softly_) "Kiss him, Tony. That'll shut him up."

(_Kissing, rustling, thump_)

"Wait! My phone..."

(_Rustling, footsteps_)

"Okay."

"Really? You're worried about your _phone_ when you're about to have sex with two gorgeous men?"

"I need to be able to _hear_ it if it _rings_, DiNozzo. I figured you might understand that since you also work for Gibbs."

"Enough with the sarcasm, guys. It ain't fun _or_ sexy."

"I'm sorry, Chris. If you'd rather I leave so you and Tony can-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was promised a Very Special Agent Timothy McGee blowjob-"

"I'm not sure I want to, now."

"Boys! How does Gibbs deal with this much bickerin'?"

"He usually tells us to knock it off and then hits Tony in the back of the head."

"Hey! You get headslaps, too -ow! Chrissy!"

"Ow!"

"Are you two gonna knock it off? I _could_ just leave ya'll here to snipe at each other all night. I bet I could find me another partner pretty quick..."

(_Clearing throat)_ "Sorry, Chris. We'll -"

"Yeah, we'll be good. Now, Probie, if you'll trust me, let Chris stand behind you while I finish getting your clothes off."

"Don' worry, Tim. I think I know what he's thinkin'."

(_Shuffling_)

"Oh. _Ooohhh_!"

"Oh yeah, Chrissy. McNipples likes that... Just help him balance while I get his shoes."

(_Heavy breathing, zipper, rustling)_

"Aw, damn! What, is it something in the water up here? Are all you Yankee boys hung like that?"

(_Chuckles, moaning_)

"Chris, that is so hot, watching you fist his beautiful-"

(_Breathlessly_) "Tony, shut up and kiss me. I want your tongue in my mouth while his hand's on my- mmm."

(_Kissing_)

(_Panting_)

"Oh, umm... Gotta -stop- I..."

"Don't worry, Tim, I won't let ya come this early..."

"Oh, Chris... Okay. I just -_fuck_- I need Tony's cock in my mouth...need..."

(_Groaning_) "Probie, you - you're swearing like a sailor, man. God, that's fucking hot!"

(_Thump, rattling of belt buckle, susurration_)

"Aaaahhh! Tim-Timmy! Fuck! McHoover! Aaaahhh!"

(_Slurp_)

"Chris, would you try to keep his goddamn mouth busy?"

(_Short laugh_) "I kinda like hearin' him, man, but if that's an invite to join ya'll..."

"Oh! Chrissy! Yes! Oh god! Tim, oh, fuuuck!"

"Jesus, how can you deep throat that thing?! God! I can barely watch that... Where's your lube, Tony? Hey!" (_Slap_) "Tony! Where's your lube?"

"Uh...uh...fuck...oh, Tim! The-the...god! Your _mouth_! Ni-nightstand! Chris! Tim! Aaahh..."

(_Moaning, slurping, footsteps_)

"Oh! Fuck yeah! Finger my ass! Yes! Chrissy! God! Oh, Tim, don't-don't stop... Uh...ohhh...ye-yes...yes! Oh!"

"Damn, Tony, you're fuckin' tight!"

(_Moaning_)

"Ah! Tim, do that agai- ooohh, Chrissy... Shit! Ah-ah! Oh god! Coming! _Fuuuucckk_!"

(_Heavy breathing, moaning, footsteps, bed creaking loudly)_

"Oh god, Chris... Get those pants off. You've gotta fuck Tony while he's all blissed out. And I need to see your ass, man..."

"T-Timmy? I though' Chrissy was calling the shots...?"

"He is, Tony. He called your ass otherwise I'd be the one fucking you _right_ _now_."

(_Moan_)

"Yeah, he's right, Tony. Roll over on the pillows. Gonna stretch you real good n'then nail you to the mattress."

"Oh, LaSalle! You have a body that just won't quit! God, you are fucking gorgeous..."

(_Chuckling_) "Tony did the same damn thing! Ya'll just can't keep your hands off my ass."

"Chris... I want you... I need your ass..."

"Damn, man! Both at once? You're gonna kill me!"

(_Moaning_) "What a way to go, Chrissy... Oh, god, more! Gah, ungh, need you, baby, need you..."

(_Foil tearing_)

"Hang on, Tony. A little more stretchin', one more finger, I don't wanna hurt you. Oh! Tim! What the hell...! Shit! Is that your tongue? _Ohmygod_!"

(_Creaking, moaning)_

"What's he- fuck! Chrissy, is he eating your ass?! That's... Jesus, that's so... Un-McGee!"

"How would you know, Tony? You never even knew I was bi."

(_Ripping foil_)

"I knew. Of course I knew. I- Aaaahh! Yes! Chris! Oh, fuck, yeah!"

"Oh, Tony, you're still so goddamn tight! Ngh! Yeah, oh, yeah..."

"Chris, please, god! I wanna fuck your ass. You flexing while you fuck Tony... Oh god it'll be so good, I promise, Chris, please..."

"Ya'll know how to make a southern boy feel welcome! Both of ya beggin' for my body... That is damn hot. Of course, Tim! Wild card yourself all over me, man!"

"Lube."

"Here."

"Nnnn...oh, Tim, that's nice..."

"Oh, Chris, when you thrust you clench so tightly!"

"Chrissy, is he -" (G_runt_) "- fingering you? Like -" (G_runt_) "- you did me?"

(_Groaning_) "Oh, yeah, Tony. Two fingers, twistin' and - aaahh! Yeah! Right there! Oh yeah, Tim!"

"Oh, Tim! Damn! You gotta make him jump like that again! I can feel his cock twitch when you -"

"Aaaahh!"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Mmm, Chris, please, tell me you're ready for me..."

"Yeah, Tim. Go ahead, just take it slow..."

(_Ripping foil_)

"Fuck! You're so huge!"

"Shh, it's okay. Just breathe."

"Whew..." (_Panting_) "I know... Ah! Tony! What the-"

"Just trying to help distract you."

"What'd you do, Tony?"

"Just a little trick I picked up as an Agent Afloat. I bet Chrissy can replicate it for you once you're... Oh, Chrissy..."

"Chris! God!" (_Breathing hard_) "A little warning before you just shove back like that... Ooohhh, Chris... Is that what Tony did? Fuck..."

"Mmm... Man, you feel good, Tim... We need to... Find our rhythm..."

"Newton's cradle or sculling?"

"Huh?"

"Jesus, McGeek, speak English!"

(_Sighing_) "Counterpoint or in sync?"

"Umm..."

"It's okay, Chris. Start slow on Tony and I'll show you the difference."

"Unnn... Finally. Yeah, Chrissy..."

"When we both thrust deep at the same time, it's like this..."

"Oh, damn! Tim!"

(_Grunting_) "Yeah, that's... That's really intense... Now, just keep going and when you pull out, I push in -"

"Aahh... Oh, yeah..."

"That's counterpoint. Wh-Which do... You want?"

"Yeah, like that. I'm bouncin'... Like a pinball, man... Oh, shit, yeah..."

"I'll probably, um, finish... The other way... Once I get-close-I won't be able to help myself... God, Chris! You feel so good..."

"Oh, yeah, Tim. Yeah, that's so good..."

"Who would've guessed? McDrRuth!"

"Shut up, Tony. You're loving this, you can't fool me."

(_Moaning_) "Of course I am!"

(_Laughter, bed creaking, groaning, soft cries_)

"Ngh! Shit! Tim! I-I'm gettin' -"

"Yeah, Chris! Let me, just, get a better...angle..."

"Aaaahhh! Fuck! Yes! Tim! Yes!"

(_Creaking faster_)

"Oh, Chrissy, yeah! Harder... Fuck! I'm gonna... Oh! Yeah!"

"God! Chris! So tight!"

"Yes! Tim! Tony! Aah!"

"Harder! Yes!"

"Tony! Tony! Gaahh!"

"Oh fuck... Yes! Chris! God!" (_Panting, straining_) "Chris! Fuck! Yes!"

(_Loud creaking, heavy breathing_)

"Guys? I didn't quite... Please?"

(_Low moan, kiss_)

"I'll take care of him Chris. Relax. If I can just reach..."

"Oh! Yeah, Probie, yeah! Like that! So close, ah! Yeah! Timmy! YEAH! God!"

(_Panting_)

(_Bed creaking_)

"Tim? Where ya goin'?"

"Hhhmm? Your phone? C'mon, Timmy, give it a rest!"

(_Click_)

"Well, Abby? Was it all you hoped?"

"Abby?!"

_"So good, McGee. I was playing with myself the whole time... I came with each one of you!"_

"Holy buckets! She was _listenin_' to us?"

"_Abby_?! Seriously?!"

_"Thank you, boys... Goodnight."_

(_Silence_)

(_Burst of laughter_)

"Tim! That's fuckin' hot!"

"I never knew you had it in you, McKinky!"

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N Thanks again to Toni Michelle and my wonderful Beta FlyingPiglet. Your support is so important to me!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Man with a Plan

(_Click_) "Can you hear us, Abs?"

_"Loud and clear, McGee."_

"Ready, Tony?"

"I'm always ready, Probie."

(_Sigh_) "I'm not sure this is going to work without Chris here..."

"Sure it will. We can't disappoint our glorious Mistress of the Dark, can we?"

"Jeez, I warned you he'd go overboard with the theatrics if he knew you were listening."

"No more of that. It'll spoil the voyueristic thrill if you talk directly to her."

"Okay. Muting you now, Abs. Then I can get into it."

_"Have fun! I know I will."_

(_Click_)

(_Silence_)

"So am I gonna get another Very Special blowjob from my Very Special Junior Agent? 'Cause that was pretty incredible, I have to say -"

"No, you don't have to say. You came so fast when Chris started finger-fucking you while I sucked you off that I barely got to show you what I'm capable of..."

"Come on! That was so hot, anyone would have popped off! I'm not some one-minute wonder-"

"No. You won't be, this time. I won't _let_ you."

(_Footsteps_)

(_Low_) "Tony, you aren't gonna come until I allow it, and that won't be until you're begging me for it."

"Wh-who put you in charge, Mc-"

"No one _put_ me in charge, DiNozzo. I took it. Just like I'm gonna take you."

"Um -"

(_Kissing_)

"Oh... Probie..."

"Yeah, Tony, let me hear you."

(_Cloth rustling_)

"You still have a nice chest for an older guy."

"Hey! I have a nice chest, period! Ooohh..."

"You like me playing with your chest hair, don't you? I bet you like nipple play, too."

"Yes! Oh, oh, Tim..." (_Groan_) "Don't stop..."

"I'm just getting naked. You, too, Tony."

(_Rustling_)

"Now, come here. I want to take my time and touch you, Tony. I'd been dreaming of this for years."

(_Softly_) "You hid it well, Probie."

"So did you. If I'd have known..."

"We're here now."

(_Stronger_) "Yeah, we are. Now kiss me, DiNozzo. Show me what I've been waiting for."

(_Kissing, sighing, more kissing)_

(_Breathlessly_) "_Whew_. Not bad."

"Ha! Not bad?! You're trembling, Timmy."

(_Shakey chuckle_) "Alright. Better than 'not bad'. Pretty good?"

"Hey!"

"You can feel how good you are. My knees might have turned to jelly, but my cock is at full attention."

(_Smugly_) "Yeah. I'm good." (_Slap!_) "Hey! No spank-"

"Don't get too full of yourself or I'll have to take you down a notch, Tony."

"Like you c-" (_Slap!_) "Oww!"

"I'll take you over my knee and _blister_ your ass. Settle down!"

(_Heavy breathing_)

"Okay."

"Good. Lay down on the bed. I'm gonna kiss and lick every inch of your skin, then I'm gonna finger your ass while I suck your cock. When you can't stand it anymore, I'm gonna turn you over and eat you out until you're begging me to fuck you."

(_Panting_) "Then what?" (_Pause_) "Then what, Tim? Will you fuck me? Please tell me that when I beg for it you'll give it to me..."

"Wait and see."

"_Oh my god._"

"Let me do the work, Tony. Your lips-" (K_issing_) "-are great. You smell so good..."

(_Low moan)_

"Ooo, you like that spot?"

"Oh!"

"And I know you made Chris play with my nipples because _you_ like it, don't you?"

(_Gasping_) "Y-yeah! Oh, Timmy..."

"I love your chest hair, Tony! Mmph, mmm..."

"God! Ooohh..."

"You're so responsive! Oh, yes, Tony...Tony."

(_Shifting, moaning_)

"Ah! Tim! Fuck, I had no idea my ankle... Oh, _please_, don't stop..."

(_Low cries_)

"Do you really put cologne down here? Jesus, your crotch smells... So damned good..."

"Body -_ah!_- spray, Probie... It's called..." (_Gasping_) "Fuck! Do the other one, too! Oh god!"

(_Chuckling_) "Is there no part of you that isn't an erogenous zone? You're a fucking hedonist!"

"Well, yeah, but-" (G_runt_) "-you're also fucking amazing, Timmy! Gaah... We could..._oh_... We could have been doing this years ago!"

(_Pained_ s_igh_) "Oh, Tony..."

"Why'd you sto- Tim? You okay?"

(_Bed creaking_)

"Why can't this just be..._this_? Why do you have to stir up the past and regrets and... Tony, can't we just have sex?"

(_Silence_)

"I never knew, Tim. I never even _guessed_. If I had..."

"Not..._now_. Let's talk, um, later, okay?"

"Yeah. _Oh_! Yeah, okay."

"Good, because I'm dying to blow you again. And where's the lube and the dental dam I brought?"

"Is that what that is? I thought it was a little flat for a condom. It's right there."

"Good. You ready for me to suck your brain out through your cock?"

"Hell, yeah, Probie!"

(_Laughter_)

"Ahh! No build-up? Fuck! Oh, Tim... God, how do you..." (_Moaning_) "McDeepthroat! Ah, so... Oh, Timmy... Oh, _now_ you tease me?"

"You know you love it. Admit it."

"Uh-uh."

"Stubborn man. Never challenge a person holding the family jewels."

"Oh...okay. Yes, deep throat, tongue teasing, ball sucking: _yes_, I love it all. Now are you gonna talk about it or do it?!"

"You forgot the other thing I said I'd do."

"Oh _god_...yes! Oh god! Oh, yeah! Use two fingers! Yes! Oh, Tim! Aahh..."

"Yeah, that's it, Tony. Hump my hand... Jesus, that's so hot."

"More...more!"

"Gonna suck you now, but you're not gonna come. Not yet."

"Oh! Oh! Please!"

(_Low chuckle_)

"Aaahh! God! Ah...fuck-" (S_obbing_) "Tim! Your mouth! Oh _god_! Your fingers..."

(_Moaning, bed creaking_)

"Tim! I'm close! Oh!"

"Mmm... Not yet, Tony."

"Awww... Tim! Oh... Timmy..."

"You're so gorgeous like this, Tony... Wanton, hedonistic... It's beautiful."

"Tim..._Tim_..."

"Out of your mind with pleasure... Oh, yes..." (_Clears throat_) "Roll over, Tony. C'mon, just roll over on the pillows and spread your legs for me. There you go. Gonna eat your sweet ass now, DiNozzo..."

(_Foil tearing_)

"Ready?"

"Tim! Please!"

"God, I'm gonna make you beg so much..."

"Please... _OH FUCK!_ Agh! That's...that's so... _Aaaahh_!"

(_Muffled laughter_)

"Don't laugh at me..." (_Shaky chuckle_) "Fuck, Timmm..." (_Moaning_) "Ooohh...I didn't know your tongue could... _Gugh_... Ah! Oh, Tim! Aaaahh..."

(_Moaning, grunting, inarticulate cries_)

"Probie! _Please_! Oh god... I need you... I'm gonna burst! Please... Oh _please_... Fuck me, Timmy. Please? _Oh_! Please..."

"Oh come on, Tony. You can do better than that... Maybe I should just finger you some more..."

"Fuck! Please! Please! More! Tim...oh god..._please_..."

"More? You want a third finger? Sure, I can do that."

(_Groan_)

"Oh, yeah... Oh, Timmy... Please..._please_... Yes...god, yes... Oh...oh-oh-oh... _Need_... Please, _Tim_..."

"Say it, Tony. Tell me what you want."

"You! Oh god-_you_! Tim!"

"You've got me. I'm right here, touching you... Inside you..."

"Oh, Tim..."

(_Heavy breathing_)

"Tony... I... Just, um, just say..."

(_Whispering_) "Tim..."

(_Foil tearing_)

(_Softly_) "Raise up a little."

(_Shifting_)

"Ooohhh..."

(_Panting_)

"You okay? How you doing?"

"Yes... Tim, you feel... So good. So right..."

"Oh, Tony. Baby... Here-here we go. _Oh, yeah._.."

"Tim..."

"Tony... God, you're so beautiful like this... Sliding in and out of you... Oh, yeah, meet me... Like that... Oh, _yes_... Baby..."

"Tim... Tim..." (_Moaning_)

"God! So perfect, so right... Mmm..."

"More... Please, Tim... Oh! _Yes_! Like that... Oh god..."

(_Bed creaking)_

"Ah! Oh! Tony! Yes! Yeah, oh, baby... Clench like that when I'm deep in you... Yes! _Fuck_! _Tony_!"

"Ah! _Ah_! _Yes_! Tim! Oh, god, so close! I'm gonna...gonna..." (_Groan_) "No-no-_no_! Don't stop! Please! Tim... Timmy... _Please_..."

"Shh... Just gonna draw it out a little, baby. It'll be amazing when I let you come, I promise. Just enjoy this...the heat, the sweat... The smell of sex...pheromones... Your body shaking... The weight of me on top of you..."

"Oh, Timmy, please... _Ooohh_! Do that... Oh, please, again... _Ooohh_! Again! Damnit, please...please..."

"Shh... We'll get there. Shhh... Tony..."

"Aaahh!"

(_Gasping_)

(_Pause_)

"_Aaaahhh_!"

(_Longer pause, panting, whimpering_)

"Ah! _Ah_! Tim! Yes! _Ngh_! Yes! Yes! Aaaahhh! Coming! _Coming_! _TIM_!"

"Uh! Uh! _Yes_! Love! _Tony_! _Yes_!" (_Deep groan_)

(_Heavy breathing, sniffling, bed creaking)_

(_Softly_) "You...okay, Tony?"

(_Kissing_)

"Timmy..."

"Shh-" _(barely intelligible whisper_) "Abby..._phone_...talk...private..."

"...right." (_Louder_) "That was...incredible, Probie. We've gotta do that again sometime."

"Anytime, Tony."

(_Kissing, bed creaking, footstep_s)

(_Click_)

"Did you have fun, Abby?"

_"Oooohh, yeah. Thanks, guys. That was the best thing I've ever heard. I love you!"_

"Lotsa love here, Abby. _Lots_ of love."

(_Click_)

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N FlyingPiglet was instrumental in getting the subtlties right as the emotional part of this story begins, as well as always being on alert for clarity of who's speaking, and what's happening. And, if not for her demands -er- _suggestions_, this would have been the end. Thank you, my friend, I'm very glad you pushed and we got an actual story from this!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I took liberties starting with this chapter. I didn't specify who's listening or how from here on. Hopefully that won't detract from the story, it just became too cumbersome to write that in. **We're** listening. Who cares if anyone else is, right? I could have redone the early chapters and just dropped the idea of the listener, but I loved the reactions too much, plus, how would Tim have known to show up and join in? Ah, well. Enjoy!_

Chapter Four

That's What I'm Talking About

"Are you sure we should just show up at Tony and Tim's without calling?"

"Come on, G. It's _us_. Who wouldn't want us? Besides, I'm getting a little old to be your solo booty call when you're in Washington."

"Yeah, right. Aren't you the guy that pounded me for so long that I actually cried uncle once? Don't try and tell me that silver hair means you need a little blue pill."

(_Chuckle_)

"Seriously, Jethro, just because they're together doesn't mean they're going to welcome two more players."

"Actually, they already have a third right now."

"Quit smirking. Who is it?"

"Chris LaSalle. He's from the New Orleans office."

"One of King's?"

"Yep. Tony met him last year. Then all three of them had some fun before Tim and Tony got together. It's gonna be fine."

"Damn, Gibbs, I knew you had a kinky side, but a fucking dog pile?"

"Eh, we'll tag out. I really wanna watch."

(_Laughter_)

"Here we are, 213." (_Knock-knock-knock_)

(_Pause_)

(_Knock-knock-knock_)

(_Pause_)

"You sure they're home?"

"Both their cars are here, pretty sure."

"They might already be busy."

"Is that wishful thinking, Callen?"

"Hell no. I'm not going to miss any of the action; no sidelines for me, old man. How about we just go in?"

"Not a bad idea, G."

(_Clicking, scraping, door opening_)

(_Footsteps_)

(_Faint, muffled voices_)

"I guess you were right."

(_Footsteps, voices louder, moaning_)

"That's what I'm talking about."

"Shh. I wanna listen."

(_Muffled_) "Yeah, Tony. That's it. Fuck him hard."

(_Muffled_) "Kiss me, Tim, before you blow him."

(_Muffled moaning_)

(_Muffled_) "Oh, yeah! Jesus! Y'all are gonna kill me, but damn! What a way to go!"

"Shit, you were right again. They sound like they're having a really good time."

"That why you're grabbing my ass?"

"It's fucking hot. And it sounds like we should let them finish up round one before we announce ourselves. Coitus interruptus sucks for anyone for any reason. But that doesn't mean we can't warm-up out here…"

"Yeah? C'mere, G."

(_Kissing_)

"Mmm, I love that bourbon on you. I'm glad I made you drink the good stuff."

"Well, you were buying."

"That's when I thought I was wooing my only booty call."

"Why don't you use that mouth for something better than being a smart ass?"

(_Kissing, shuffling_)

(_Gasp_) "What happened to a warm-up?"

"Well, maybe just a kickstart, Jethro."

(_Muffled_) "Oh, fuck! Chris! Yes! Yes!"

(_Muffled_) "To-Ti - Aaahh! God!"

(_Muffled_) "Yes! Tim, make him come! I gotta come! Please, baby! YES!"

(_Muffled scream_)

"Jesus Christ, Gibbs! God! That's so... I need your ass: _now_!"

(_Zipper, fabric moving, soft click, foil tearing_)

"Screw the fingers, Callen! Fuck me! Shit, just like Tony fucked Chris... Listen to them go..."

(_Muffled_) "Come on, Timmy. Sit on my face so I can eat you while Chrissy sucks your beautiful cock."

(_Groaning_)

"Oh, I fucking love that. You never rim me."

"Yeah, well, you don't either. I don't do it to anybody. Now will you just - Aah! Yes! G! God, you feel so..."

"You ready, Jethro? I'm gonna ride you hard, man..."

"Yes! C'mon, G quit fucking teasing me..."

(_Muffled_) "Aaahh! God! Tony! Yes! Tongue my ass..."

(_Muffled_) "Tim, I'm gonna suck you so good you'll forget all about that tongue of his..."

(_Muffled_) "Oh! Oh! Chris! Tony! Yes! Fuck! Coming! Aaahh!"

"Oh, man, Jethro," (_Grunt_) "they're gonna come out here" (_Grunt_) "and find us fucking..." (_Grunt_) "You love that," (_Grunt_) "don't you?" (_Grunt_) "Voyuerism," (_Grunt_) "exhibitionism," (_Grunt_) "you have every" (_Grunt_) "kink imaginable!"

"Ah! Yes! G! Harder, damnit!"

(_Muffled_) "Guys, what the hell is that? Did you leave the tv on?"

(_Muffled footsteps, door opening_)

"Holy fuck! Boss?!"

(_Giggle_)

"Timmy, it's not funny..."

"Oh, no, Tony. It's kinda funny, but it's also smokin' hot!"

(_Softly_) "It's okay, Tony. Go ahead."

"Tim?"

"Tony, you've had this fantasy for as long as I've known you. When are you going to get another chance? If you need my permission, you've got it, okay? Now go, before it's too late."

(_Tentative footsteps_)

"Hey, Gibbs, looks like reinforcements have arrived. Think you can handle engagement on two fronts, Marine?"

"Is he really gonna...? Damn, Tim, you're the best boyfriend ever, letting him suck your boss' cock while we watch. That is HOT!"

"Oh, fuck, DiNozzo! You're... Like... God! Fucking _champion_ cocksucker..."

(_Proudly_) "That's my Tony."

"You two just gonna watch?"

"You want us to do something else, Agent Callen?"

(_Short laugh_) "Agent?! You're -_standing_- there right -_after_- we listened -_to you_- have group -_sex_- and now you're -_watching_- me fuck your -_boss_- while your goddamn -_boyfriend_- blows him, and you're -_being_- all formal?"

(_Laughing_) "_That_ is kinda funny..."

"Shut up, Chris. Let's show the LA office what happens when north and south get together..."

(_Moaning_) "Oh, Tony... Yes..."

"Well, we are the younger team. Let's go, Tim. I think I wanna try that scullin' thing you told us about..."

"I want your ass again, LaSalle."

"Then I get to try a piece of Mr California, huh? Y'okay with that, Callen? I'm Chris, by the way."

(_Laughing_) "Southern manners right there. 'Let me introduce myself before I fuck your ass'..."

"Quit making him laugh! It throws off his rhythm-oh! Yeah! G! Harder!"

(_Muffled moan_)

"You okay there, Tony?"

(_Muffled_) "_Uh-huh_."

"Okay, then Callen, how much stretchin' you want?"

"Just fuck me already!"

"Alright then."

(_Foil tearing, slick sounds, low groans_)

"How about you, Chris? You ready for another round? I'm bigger than Tony..."

(_Muffled protest, laughter all around_)

(_Breathless_) "I'm good, Tim. Ya'll got me all stretched 'n ready before Tony, so I'm ready for you."

(_Foil tearing_)

"Oh, God, yes..."

"Tony! Fuck! I'm close!"

"Yeah, baby, make him come!"

"Do it, DiNozzo. You can do it..."

"Tony!"

(_Chanting_) "Tony- Tony- Tony-"

"Aaaahhh!"

(_Whoops, yelling_)

(_Gasping_)

"Thank you, Boss."

"Oh, damn, Tony... Thank _you_."

"Get back here, Tony. I want you for the caboose in this train... (_Shuffling, voice lowers_) You okay, baby? That was so fucking hot. This all is just... God, it's like MIT all over again."

"I'm good, Timmy. More than good. I need you..."

"Want you inside me, babe."

(_Deep moan_)

"Okay, girls, you ready? I'm getting tired of waiting to move. I wanna fuck Jethro here until he begs for mercy."

"We have to get our rhythm. Tony, feel my movement and thrust when I do. Chris, you, too. Callen..."

"I'm not new to this rodeo, McGee. Let's go!"

(_Skin slapping, cries, groans_)

"You were -_right_-, Tim. Damn! So -_good_-!"

"Harder, Chris! Oh! Yes!"

"Oh, Tim, this is so... Oh God!"

"Pick up the pace, gentlemen!"

"Oh, yeah, I love it when you get all bossy, Tim..."

"You need to come, G, I told you I wanna watch..."

"Yeah, okay... Faster, guys! Yes! Oh fuck yeah, squeeze me like that, Jethro! God! Yes! Yes! Ooohh... Ngh! Ngh! _Ngh_!"

(_Shuddering gasps_)

(_Shuffling_)

(_Low groan_) "Are you really going to watch us, Boss? I may come just from that!"

"No, Tony, you'll come from me giving you back your little trick..."

"Ah! Tim! God yes! Oh, Boss... Will you touch me while you watch? Please? Oh! Dreamed of you so long..."

(_Footsteps_) "How 'bout I finger your ass and pinch your nipples while you keep fucking? Looks like Tim's got a sweet ass..."

"Aaahh! Boss! Oh!"

"Yeah, Tony, pound that lily white ass..."

"Oh, fuck, Jethro, now I wanna see that..."

"We could rearrange, if ya'll want. I'd love to keep on fuckin' you with ya face up. Pretty California boy..."

"Oh yeah! I'll reach around you and tease him, Chris... That sounds so good..."

"Tim... I wanna finish with Boss' hands on me... Can we just watch you while... Oh god! Jesus, Gibbs! That feels so good"

"Go ahead, Tony. I know who you're coming home to when all's said and done."

"I love you, Timmy."

"Me, too, babe..."

(_Shifting, slick sounds, groaning_)

"Boss, why don't you and Tony get comfortable on the couch? Babe, toss those pillows down, huh?"

(_Shuffling, sofa creaking, kissing, low chuckles_)

"Y'okay on your back, California? I'm gonna stuff your knees up to your ears..."

"I can take anything you can give, 'Bama."

"Ha! You know accents, huh?"

"I like a good southern romp upon occasion, sure."

"Aww, they're flirting, isn't that sweet?"

"Ha! Sounds like something Callen would say, Tim! You two are more alike than I thought... Yeah, Tony, just lay back against my chest so I have free rein."

"Chris, if we lay sideways at their feet, Tony will come all over us when he finishes. He shoots for distance."

(_Groans_)

"Shit, that's hot..."

"Not at hot as your ass, California. You ready?"

"Jesus, enough with the niceties. Fuck me already!"

(_Laughter_)

"How about you, Chris? Ready for some pinball?"

"Oh, yeah, Tim." (_Gasp_)

(_Slick sounds begin slowly. Groaning_)

"Oh, yeah, Gibbs, pinch his nipples hard, Tony loves that."

"Ah! Yes! Boss!"

(_Low chuckle_) "I should have known you were a total hedonist, DiNozzo."

"Oh, Boss... Wanted you... Forever..."

"Always willing to take care of my Agents, Tony..."

"Oh, Gibbs... You can join us anytime..."

"Thanks, McGee. I just might."

"Oh, Boss! Ah! Your hands are so strong..."

"You enjoying that, Callen? I didn't know you were that flexible."

"Yoga, Jethro. Makes everything possible. Oh, Chris! _Yeah_!"

"Mmm, he is so sexy, isn't he? All that tan skin showing off those baby blues? Tony, we may have to take a trip to the sunshine state..."

"Shit, yeah. I want a piece of each of you. That big ol' nerdy cock... That cocky son of a bitch... I'll fuck your throat until you gag, DiNozzo..."

"Tony doesn't have a gag reflex, G. He demonstrated that on me."

"Oh, _fuck_..."

"Enough chatter. Chris, pound his ass, I'm gonna fuck you hard."

(_Moaning_) "This is the hottest thing ever. Boss! Ah! Oh God..."

"Twist his left nipple, Gibbs, he'll scream so loud..."

"AAAHHH!"

"Damn, you know your man..."

(_Panting_) "Boss, I'm gonna come... Oh god... Boss! Please, Boss!"

"Make him spray us, Gibbs! God, Chris, yes!"

"Aahh! Fuck, McGee, my nipples aren't like Tony's..."

"Shit! Mine ain't either, man!"

"Two hands, two beautiful guys, I'm not gonna stop making you scream from the grip on your nipples until Tony shoots his load all over us..."

"Fuck!"

"Oh god, Tim!"

"What d'ya think, Tony, should I draw this out so we can listen to them beg for your man's mercy?"

(_Sobbing_) "Boss! Oh, Boss! Please-please-please-"

(_Snickering_) "He won't be coherent until after he comes, Gibbs. I know that for sure. But, god! That is so _hot_ watching you make him writhe while you jack him off..."

"Jethro! Fuck! Make him come already! Oww! _Ohhh_..." (_Groaning_)

"Tim! Oh, man... _Ah_! Gonna-gonna-" (_Yelp_)

"Not -until -Tony -comes!"

"BOSS! AAAAHHH!"

"Yeah! Tony! Gibbs!"

"Fuck!"

"Ooohh..."

"Comin'! Comin'! YES!"

"Fuck! Chris!"

(_Cries, moans, panting, low sobs_)

"Tony..."

(_Shuffling, couch creaking_)

(_Softly_) "Shh... You're okay, babe. I love you... Shh..."

(_Shuddering breath_) "Timmy..."

"S'okay, DiNozzo. You're fine. That was so great making you feel good. Thanks for letting me, Tony."

"See? It's alright, babe."

(_Sniffle_) "I love you, Tim."

"I know, Tony. I'm so glad we got to do this. Gibbs, he's wanted..."

"I get it, Tim. C'mon, we can _both_ hold him."

(_Quietly_) "Man, you ever think you'll find that, California?"

"Not sure I'd want something that powerful. I'm pretty happy as I am. So... If you ever get out to LA..."

"Or if you ever come on down south..."

"Sounds good to me."

"G, you are such an insatiable bastard."

"Takes one to know one. Hey, my offer's open to you two, too, Tim, Tony."

"What do you think, babe? Vacation in LA sometime, maybe sample a little special operations ass?"

"He has those pretty blue eyes, moviestar good looks..."

"I like the buzzed hair. And he's so short he could ride my lap and I could still kiss you over his shoulder."

(_Shaky laugh_) "Sounds good, Timmy."

(_Kissing_) "Yeah. You're okay now. And I bet this isn't a one time only with Gibbs, too."

"Really? Boss?"

"Yeah, Tony. We can definitely do this again sometime just you and me and Tim."

"Break time for cleanup!"

(_Shuffling, footsteps, water running, towel snapping, yelp, laughter, footsteps, shuffling_)

"I didn't figure you'd be the dominant one, McGee."

"I'll be happy to demonstrate some more, Callen."

"You just gonna direct or do you think you'll be a little more...hands on?"

"I'm quite handy, thanks. Tony? You okay to just hang out on the couch with Gibbs and watch me show Callen what I can do?"

"Oh, yeah, Timmy. But Chrissy looks lonely. You gonna join us or them?"

"I need a break. I'll cuddle on up with ya'll if ya move over a bit. Go on, get closer to Gibbs, man." (_Couch creaks_) "Yeah, there we go. Just need some popcorn."

"Sure you're up for round two, McGee?"

(_Low chuckle_) "Hell, Callen, this'll be round three for me. You ready or do you need to rest a while?"

"Oh, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Mmph!" (_Kissing...more kissing, gasping_) "Oh, damn, Tim... That mouth is made for kissing..."

"Mm-hmm. I do like kissing. And nibbling..."

(_Groaning_)

"And sucking..."

"Oh god!"

"How's your nipple, Callen? A little sore?"

"Ah! Fuck! Yes, it's sore. You practically twisted it off, of course it's... _Ohhh_... That's really..."

(_Whispering_) "What's he doin', Tony?"

(_Hushed_) "This thing, with his tongue...it's _unbelievable_."

"McGee! Oh!"

"Mm-hmm. I thought you'd like that. Now on the other one, you can feel how it's different when it isn't as sensitive..."

"God! Yeah! Different...but good. Still...good..."

"Now, can you imagine that on your asshole?"

"_Fuck_..."

(_Snicker_) "I'll take that as a yes, you _can_ imagine it. Now, what are you willing to do to get me to eat your ass?"

(_Panting_) "Anything...anything, McGee."

"Damn, Callen, that was quick. He hasn't even touched you with anything but his mouth. Wait until he starts using his hands -"

(_Soft smack_) "Shut up, DiNozzo. You're enjoying this nearly as much as they are. I hear you breathing heavy. I feel your heart pounding."

"Mmm, I think I have an idea of what he's doin' with his tongue. Can I try it on your nipple, Tony?"

"Um, yeah, sure, Chrissy..."

"Ooh, Boss. Yeah, run your fingers through his hair. Hold his mouth on my... Oh! Chrissy!"

"I think we've lost our audience, McGee."

"Not for long. They'll pay attention when I make you scream. Or maybe when you beg."

"Like _that's_ gonna happen."

"Such bravado, G. Can I call you G? Now did you even pay attention when Tony mentioned my hands..."

"Aaahh! Aahh...oohhh fuck..."

"Oh shit, man! What'd I miss? Oh! He just went right for the happy sacks, huh?"

"McGee! Ohh..._Tim_..."

(_Laughing_) "So we are on a first name basis, now, are we?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever you want... Don't stop!"

"DiNozzo, how do you ever get out of the house? He is _really_ good at this."

"Well, Boss, I pretty much do whatever the fuck he says so he'll do that shit to me whenever we have time."

"Ah! Tim!"

"Damn, lookit him squirm! I'm learning more watching Tim than I do from how-to books!"

(_Silence. Burst of laughter_)

"LaSalle, you read how-to books on sex? And you just admitted it to four other guys?"

"Aw, c'mon, Gibbs... Look at that! You telling me you already knew that trick?"

"Well..."

"Tim! _Yes_! Fuck!"

"Is that...?"

"One finger. Yep. My man is magic."

"Tony, babe, where are those other dental dams?"

"I'll get 'em. You just keep making California there cuss."

(_Hurried footsteps_)

"As requested, Chris..."

"Aaahh! Fuck! Oh! Oh god..."

"McGee, I have never seen him like this. That is incredible."

"Thank you. You wanna see me make him cry?"

"Uh..."

(_Footsteps returning_)

"No way. Not Callen, man, he's a tough sumbitch, ain't he?"

(_Foil tearing_)

"Watch and learn, Christopher..."

(_Breath exploding_)

"Oh, shit..."

"I've actually passed out from pleasure before when he did that to me."

"You're... He's... Oh my god, he _is_ crying!"

"Let him breathe, McGee. Hetty'd kill me if you cause him brain damage from lack of oxygen."

(_Snort_) "Oh, okay."

(_Panting heavily_) "_Motherfucker_! Christ! Don't stop! Oh my god! Don't stop! Fuck!"

"Holy buckets! Tim, can I try that on you? I have _got_ to learn that."

"Give it up, Chrissy. He's a goddamn Sex God."

(_Throat clearing_)

"Fine, you geek. Sex _Jedi_. It's his gift. Just enjoy it when you can, and be jealous that I have it all the time."

"Hush, baby. If Chris wants to rim me, he's more than welcome to. Callen is gonna come soon, and I'm all hot from doing this, so..."

"That's so fucking hot, we're all hard again. DiNozzo, you wanna blow Tim while I fuck you?"

"Oh, god, Boss, yeah! _Hell_ yeah!"

(_Foil tearing_)

"Hang on, Chris. G's almost there."

(_Slurping_)

(_Wild sobbing_) "Ah! Ngh! Ah! Ah! AAAAHHHHH!"

(_Pause, gulping sobs, groans_)

"Shhh... It's okay, Callen. You just rest now."

(_Breathing slowly calms_)

"Okay. I'm staying on all fours. Chris, behind me... Mmm, that's nice, Chris. Tony, on your back under me: sixty-nine. Use a pillow for your head. Gibbs... Yes, exactly. If you lean forward and I can suck your nipples, or bend down and we can kiss. Oh! Tony! Eager to suck my cock, huh, babe?" (_Whispering softly_) "Make it good for him, Gibbs. He's waited a long time for you to fuck him."

(_Equally soft_) "I know. I wasn't sure I could. Somehow it seems like..._more_, with you, and him."

"It is. He loves you, Gibbs. But he loves me, too, and I am the one who'll take care of him, no matter what. I'm glad you showed up tonight: I didn't know how to tell you, how to invite you. But now, you can just join us when you want to. It'll be good. I know it."

"You two gonna keep whisperin' or are we gonna fuck?"

"You need to make your tongue more pointed, Chris. And try some different kinds of movements. Tony, I'm gonna suck you a little while Gibbs fingers you and gets you all lubed. Okay?"

(_Muffled_) "Mm-hmm."

(_Snickering_) "Like anyone would turn down _your_ mouth."

"Welcome back to the land of the verbal, California."

"Mmmm..."

"I want to enjoy the show. This is pretty as a picture. Good balance, with you and Jethro on either end of their sixty-nine. Nice contrast with Tim's pale skin and Tony's tan. I may have to finger Gibbs once he mounts up, just to be a small part of the proceedings."

(_Groans, slurping_)

(_foil tearing_)

"Oh, yeah, Gibbs, he's ready for you. Do it. Nail your Senior Agent. Oohhh..."

(_Garbled cry_)

"Oh, shit he's got a sweet ass..."

"Kegles. Keeps the muscles tight. Show him, babe."

"Aah! Oh! That feels like..."

"Yeah, he can make his ass just ripple like that; anytime. I love it. Oh, Chris, yeah, that's good. Tongue fuck me now, I'm getting close." (_Groan_) "Oh! Kiss me, Gibbs! Mmm..." (_Kissing_)

"Oh shit, yeah. Work his ass, 'Bama. Tony... I can't believe you can keep swallowing that big old cock while Jethro's fucking you. I know how good he is..."

(_Moans, cries_)

"Aaahh! Yes! Tony! Chris! Aaaahhhh..." (_Devolves into a groan_)

"Mmm, yeah, I think I could really get good at that rimmin' thing. That was fun. Where do you get these dams? I like the strawberry flavorin'."

(_Panting_) "Mail order... I'll send you the link."

"You're more than welcome to practice on me before I go back to LA."

(_Shuffling, settling_)

"Yeah? When are you leavin'?"

"Sunday night."

"Me, too. We can definitely hook up before then."

(_Shuffling, couch creaking_)

"What, are you just gonna take up the whole sofa and be above us all, McGee?"

"Back to McGee, huh, Callen? I believe it was Tim when I had my tongue buried in your ass. But anyway, I want the best view of my lover finally getting his fantasy for real. You enjoying that, babe? Gibbs looks like he knows right how to angle so you can barely breathe."

"G-good...so good..."

"Oh, yeah. I want Gibbs to do that to me, sometime. That okay with you, Tony?"

"P-pinball?"

"Ha! Excellent idea, babe."

"He said that before: pinball?"

"Oh, c'mon California. You said you'd played train like we did earlier."

"So?"

"Well instead of all in rhythm like we were, Tim had me counterpoint one time: bouncin' into Tony, then back onto Tim's cock like a damn pinball. Takin' and givin' and hot damn! I didn't last long..."

"Let's plan to take turns as the ball, though. I want to feel what the Sex Jedi can do with his dick."

(_Groaning_)

"I never dared dream of getting to fuck you, Gibbs. I was shocked to see you bottoming."

"He likes it all, McGee. He teases _me_ about being insatiable, but I've never known anyone who enjoys every aspect of sex as much as Jethro. Except rimming."

"I might even try that with one of those plastic shield things..."

"Dental dam. I think I saw one in coffee flavor; I'll get a pack for you. Tony? How you doing? You aren't usually so quiet... Oh, baby, you okay?" (_Creaking, shifting_)

(_Sniffing, whispering_) "Tim...Timmy... It's _Gibbs_..."

"Aw, babe, I know what this means to you. It's okay. Enjoy it. It won't be the only time."

"DiNozzo..."

"Call him _Tony_. And for _fuck's sake_, will you kiss him? He's..."

"_Tim_..."

"Okay, baby. Okay. Let me hold you, though. You just lean on me and we'll watch Gibbs...oh..."

(_Kissing, low whimper_)

"Why the hell is that so much hotter'n watchin' strangers just fuck?"

"Love, Chris. It's..."

"Special."

"I was gonna say beautiful. I've never seen Jethro with that look in his eyes."

(_Moaning_)

"Oh! Boss! I'm-I'm close..."

"No, don't jack him off; he'll come just from you inside him. It's his favorite kind of orgasm. Let me help with his nipples, though..."

"Aaahh!"

"Oh, damn." (_Groaning_) "I'm... Yeah! I'm gonna come, too..."

"Two hands, two hot guys again..."

"Oh, shit, he's gonn' pinch Gibbs' nipple, too... That hurt, but it was sooo good..."

(_Chuckling_) "I'll remember that you like it, 'Bama."

"You liked it, too, California. Don't try to deny it."

"Huh." (_Kissing_)

"Ngh! Ugh! Fuck!"

"Timmy! _Timmy_! Gonna come on Gibbs' cock! Oh _god_!"

"Oh yes, yes, come for him, baby. Come for us..."

"_AAAHHH_!"

(_Groaning_) "Tony... _Ngh_! Oh! Yes! Tony!"

(_Gasping, panting_)

"Oh, yes. Oh, that's so perfect... Tony... Gibbs... Oh, so beautiful..." (_Kissing_)

"That was amazing, boys. Thank you."

"Boss?"

(_Kissing_)

"Gibbs. Or Jethro, when we're like this. It's gonna be different, Tony. I'll join you and Tim anytime you want."

"Good." (_Sighs_) "Good."

(_Kissing_)

"You wanna come back to my hotel with me, California? Or I can just drop you someplace."

"Yeah, we're definitely superfluous at this point. Let's give them time to _snuggle_."

"Yeah, like you and Chris did while you were watching us?"

"No one likes a know-it-all, McGee."

"_I_ do."

"Me, too, _G_. Thanks for coming, now get the hell out."

"Is this the appreciation you show for me being the impetus for you to finally move on these guys like you've fantasized about for -"

"_Thank_ you, Callen."

"C'mon, man, let's get outta here."

"Thanks, Chris. Really. It was a lot of fun."

"Sure thing, Tim. Ya'll are welcome at my place anytime."

"Take a few of those dams if you want."

"Hey! Thanks, Tim!"

(_Rustling, footsteps, door opens, closes_)

"Are you okay, Tony?"

"Sure, Bo-_Jethro_. Wow, that's...weird. "

(_Softly_) "Think you can get used to it?"

"Yeah, I... I'd like to try."

"How about you...Tim?"

"Sure. Jethro. I kind of like it."

"Good. I like it, too."

(_Kissing_)

"Let's go to bed. All three of us."

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N Thanks again to FlyingPiglet, without whom this would never have been written... I made one offhand remark about how hot Callen was, and she was off. The whole chapter follows her idea, and I even used a few lines she wrote. ("engagement on two fronts" as well as Tim's permission for Tony to join Gibbs and Callen) You deserve co-writer credit for this one!_


	5. Chapter 5

_See end for notes._

Chapter Five

Changing the Game

"Are you sure you want me to be here?"

"Jethro. We want you. We've talked about it, and we both get so hot contemplating being with you it's almost sad. We need some real experience to add to the mix. I think Tony would really like to suck you off again, and I'm up for anything."

"Take your coat, Boss?"

(_Throat clearing_)

"...Jethro?"

"Thanks."

(_Rustling, footsteps_)

"Wow, you look really good in a button down shirt. I'm so used to the polos..."

"I like how that color sets off your eyes. Too bad you'll only be wearing it for a few minutes."

"Planning to move that quick, huh, Tim?"

"I figured you were here for a reason. You want to take us out on a date and woo us instead?"

"Ha! No, you're right, I'm here for an evening of crazy hot sex."

(_Whispering_) "Timmy..."

"I've got it, babe. Jethro, we'd like for you to stay the night when you come over like this. If you just get dressed and leave, it makes this seem cheap and sleezy, and that's not what we want."

(_Pause_)

"Tim makes a mean omelet, B - Jethro, and there will be coffee."

"You slept pretty well here that first night."

"...Yeah. Okay."

"Not very convincing, Jethro."

"Just didn't expect it. Didn't want to intrude, or overstay my welcome."

(_Softly_) "We want you here. We want to enjoy ourselves and you, and then we want you to stay the night."

"And it's an open invitation."

"Thanks. I... Thanks. Yes, I'll stay."

"Good."

"Come on and sit on the couch. I can't wait to blow you again! I was too excited last time and you deserve my best effort."

(_Laughing_) "He means it. He's been talking about it since that night. Been practicing, too."

(_Footsteps, couch creaking_)

"So you're not complaining."

"Hell, no. He's damned good at it. I'm really going to enjoy watching."

(_Husky_) "That all you're gonna do, Tim?"

"Not in the least. Callen said you aren't into rimming. I'm going to change your mind; show you what you've been missing."

"After watching G's reaction, I'm not gonna doubt you. You two gonna both work at the same time?"

"No way, B- Damnit, just tell me I won't get head slapped if I slip and call you 'Boss'. "

(_Whispering_) "He's been moaning 'Boss' off and on the whole time since we got together, Jethro. I think it would be fun to try to train it out of him at some point, but I don't think now's the time."

"Yeah, okay." (_Kissing_) "You can call me Boss if you want, Tony."

(_Breathlessly_) "Thanks, Boss."

"Kiss him again, Jethro. I'm gonna get comfortable over on the chair."

(_Kissing, clothing rustling_)

"So you're gonna _really_ enjoy the show, then, huh, Tim?"

"And give you a little visual stimulation, too." (_Drawer opening, closing_)

"You... You're gonna let me watch you fuck yourself with that..._thing_...while Tony blows me?" (_Softly_) "Holy shit..."

(_Low chuckle_) "I told you, babe."

"This is gonna be so fucking hot!"

"What _is_ that?!"

"This... Is Scorn, the Wyvern."

(_Laughing_) "Who knew geeks were that creative with their sex toys? I love watching him with that one: see the curve? And when he's in that chair that he'll hook his legs over the arms so you can see everything... Hey, maybe I could put a mirror on Boss' stomach so I can watch, too -"

"You've seen it before, Tony. Better you just concentrate on what you're doing."

"Yeah, you're right. So, Timmy... You're already, um, naked and ready, so, you wanna start off and..."

"I'll break the ice, sure. But I want some audience participation. Tell me what to do, guys."

(_Moaning_) "Oh, Timmy... Boss, you start. I've gotta get my pants off- now."

(_Clothing rustling_)

"Rub your nipples, Tim. Yeah... Pinch them a little. Oh, I like how that makes your cock jump."

(_Muffled_) "We've been talking about maybe getting matching piercings..."

(_Couch creaking_)

"Now _I_ feel overdressed."

"So get naked, Jethro."

"Ooo, I love you telling the boss what to do..."

"I think Tim and I have...an understanding. _Don't_ we."

"...Yes, I think we do."

"Oh, Timmy. Lube your hole... I love watching your fingers..."

"Sounds like a step in the right direction, Tim. And I think I will divest; it's getting _warm_ in here."

(_Clothing rustling_)

"Mmm..."

"Tim, your fingers are really...talented..."

"You don't even know! He's good at everything! He does this _thing_, and then I can't even -"

"Do you ever gag him?"

"Sure, when I need the quiet. Your best bet now is to get him to suck your cock. That shuts him up for a good long while. As long as you can hold out, anyway..."

"Come on, you both love hearing my stories and movie references-"

"Babe, I don't get to use Scorn here until you blow him. You gonna help me out and start? You know how much I love it..."

"Timmy, will you be extra vocal for me? I wanna hear you even while I can't watch you..."

"We'll both keep you apprised of what he's doing, okay? But I am really looking forward to your mouth, see?"

"Yes, Boss!" (_Shifting, low thump, sighing_) "Oh, yes, your cock is standing attention for sure, isn't he? Alright, my little Marine... It's time for inspection!"

"Oh, yeah, Tony, get up close and personal. I bet he smells good..."

"Mm-hmm..."

"How long will you tease yourself before you take that...thing... And put it in you, Tim?"

"I'm gonna watch what Tony's doing to you and tease myself with Scorn the way he teases you with his mouth."

(_Moan_)

"Oh, _Tony_... Yeah... When you vocalize like that..."

"While you're sucking the head of his cock, babe, just the head of Scorn is pushing me open now, starting to spread me..."

(_Moan_)

"Yes! Oh, Tim, you can keep making him moan... That's... Mmm..."

"There you go. He's working his tongue on you, I can tell. Baby, I'm twisting Scorn a little now..."

"Mmmmph!"

"Ah! Tony! Fuck..."

"Yeah, babe..." (_Gasping_) "Scorn's in me... Oh yeah, suck him good... Oh, I _love_ the scales..."

"Fuck! T-Tony, Tim's got his legs...oooohhh... Over the arms -of- the chair, and- _Ngh_!" (_Panting_) "Jesus, that thing is up his ass... God, the-the color... Between his pale fucking thighs... Tony! The, mmm, the look on his face... Ah! _Oh_!"

"Yeah! Oh, baby, you know how Scorn curves... _Mmm_... Thrusting him in and out in time with your mouth on Jethro... Ah! Rubbing right on my prostate, babe! _Oh_! Yeah!"

"Oh! Tony! Mmm... Oh, _yeah_... Fuck, Tim... Yeah! Fuck yourself with it! Yeah! _Tony_! Faster! Make Tim slam that goddamn thing into him! Aaahh! Yes! _Fuck_!"

"Tony! God! Gibbs is _writhing_! Yes! He's totally under your spell now, babe... Oh! Yes! This feels so good! Yeah! Deep throat him... Oh! Tony, god! I wanna fuck your ass so bad! Yeah! Oh!"

"_Ohmygod_!" (_Gasping, choking_) "Ngh! F-f-fuuuck! To..Tony... Tim! _Ngh_... Yeah... _Yeah_... God!"

"Finger his ass, babe! Push him over the edge! Do it! Ohh!"

"Aaahh! Ngh! _AAAAHHHHH_!"

(_Moaning, gasping, panting_)

(_Breathlessly_) "Oh, shit, Tony... Your mouth is like heaven..."

(_Kissing_)

"Tony, baby, come and kiss me, I wanna taste him..."

(_Shuffling, kissing_)

"Fuck, that is so hot... _God_, Jethro, your come is wickedly bitter... I like it. Sometime I get to blow you, too."

"_Anytime_, Tim. Now, you two need some release. Okay I return the favor with Tony? You fuck, I suck?"

(_Moaning_) "Oh, yes... _Please_, Timmy..."

"Mmm, yeah. Good idea, Jethro. Toss those pillows on the floor. I wanna keep Scorn in my ass, Tony can sit on my lap, and you can get down on him while I play with his nipples and bite his neck and back. God, he's gonna blow fast, though..."

"Jeez... You're gonna keep that thing..." (_Groaning_) "Fuck, that is so goddamn hot, Tim. Let me see it... Can I put it in you?"

(_Rustling, shuffling_)

"Oh, Timmy... You laying back like that, all spread out... So sexy, and oh... Oh, oh, ohmygod..."

"This thing is weird, Tim, with scales and bumps and... God, it's big, too!"

(_Laughter_)

"That's only the medium size, can you believe it? They make two sizes larger!"

"Wha-"

"And _I_ have a toy that's even bigger than the extra large, Boss!"

"_Why_?"

"Tony's a size quee-"

"Hey!"

"Size _king_. He wants to try fisting, but I want him stretched and trained for it before I'll do it."

"The biggest part of my training toy is the diameter of a CD!"

"But you can't take it yet."

"No, but I will. Another few weeks..."

"Good god! Why?!"

"Well, now that you're coming over and joining us sometimes, I've had the thought that maybe we could both fuck him at the same time, but we're both pretty big, so he'll need a really wide training tool before we can go there."

"_Both_..."

"Oh, Timmy! Really? That would be... _Oh_!"

"What do you think, Jethro? Our cocks tight together, Tony riding one of us, the other behind..."

"_Holy_... You..."

"You made Boss speechless!"

"Well, it's something to think about, anyway. For now, I want you to stop staring and put Scorn back in me so Tony can ride me while you suck him off."

"Jesus, Tim. You two may kill me with this! Lift your legs. Yeah, oh man, that dark purple color... The thickness of it, do you like it if I thrust it?"

(_Gasping_) "Oh! Jethro! Oh, yeah... Fuck! Right there! Yes!"

(_Groans_)

(_Strained_) "Timmy... I need you..."

"Fuck! Yes! Shove it in, Jethro. _Ugh_! Yeah..." (_Panting_) "Oh, yeah... Okay, let me get the base braced against the floor... Babe, lube me up... _Mmm_... Now, turn around, and sit on me. (_Groaning_) "Tony, you're so hot! Oh, honey, _yeah_... Lean back, enjoy how I feel... Let me wrap my arms around you... Now I can pinch your nipples, baby..."

"Yes! _Fuck_! I'm gonna come! Wait, _oww_, Boss, what...?"

"He's gonna keep you from coming so he can suck you off. It's okay. Trust us. Relax. _Feel_... Watch Jethro... Ooohh..."

"Ah! Oh! (_Sobbing_) "Please! Gotta... YES! Oh! Ngh! Please..._please_!"

"It's okay. He'll beg like that, but I'll tell you when he means it." (_Gasps_) "God! You're making him clench which makes _me_ clench, and oohhh, Gibbs, _yes_..."

(_Slurping_)

"Tony, you can't come until Tim does."

"No! Not -_ah_- fair! He can hold out for -fuck!- _hours_..."

"Not with me... I'm gonna play with his balls, and with yours, and wiggle that fucking dildo, and he's gonna shoot deep in your ass and then I'll let you come all over my face..."

"Jethro! Aahh!"

"Boss! _Ohmygod_!"

"Babe- I'll get there faster if you squeeze me and if I pinch you and make you scream..."

"Yes! Timmy! Yeah! _Hard_! Aaahh! _Harder_!"

"Oh god! Yes, _Tony_, baby! Ah! Yes!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Ngh! Coming! Jeth- Coming! Fuck! _Tony_!"

(_Hoarse and breathy_) "Please, Boss! God! _Ngh_! Christ! Coming- OH GOD!"

(_Panting_)

"Shit! Oh... Oh, Jethro... Oh... Tony, baby, pull him up on top of us. Kiss me, Jethro... I wanna taste Tony on you..." (_Kissing_) "And on your face... Oh fuck that's so hot, Jethro..." (_Tongue rasping_)

(_Heavy breathing slowing_)

"Wow! Do you think it will always be like this when we're together?"

"I think it's like dessert, babe. As long as we have it _occasionally_, it'll stay special."

"This will always be something I treasure, boys. You letting me into your lives like this."

(_Kissing, shifting, low moan, slick sounds_)

"Want me to help you...?"

(_Chuckles_) "Go ahead... Ah... You are fascinated by this toy, aren't you? Might have to get you something from the website. And... I bet your curiosity about Tony's training tool is eating away at you."

"You're right. It is."

"Let's get cleaned up and I'll show it to you."

(_Shifting, footsteps, kissing, laughter, water running, shuffling, footsteps_)

"Sit down with me, Tim. You sure you're doing okay? Having your lover want another man -"

"I'm fine, Jethro. Yes, he wants to have sex with you every way he can, but we're... _Partners_. True life partners; at work, at home... I don't mind you joining us, but I doubt you'd want either or both of us 24/7. You need your time alone. But you are..." (_Sigh_) "I told you Tony's in love with you. I am, too. You're handsome and strong and powerful... You were right when you said we have an understanding. From all our years working together, all I have to do is check the set of your shoulders, or see the look in your eyes, and I know what you want. And then you trust me enough to follow my lead when I have an idea... We may butt heads at some point, but for now I want you here with us anytime you want to be here. For sex or companionship or comfort or anything else you need or want."

"You've thought about this alot."

"And Tony and I have talked about it alot, too. We agree."

(_Footsteps_)

"We really do, Boss."

"Holy crap, is that your training toy? It's like a ridged traffic cone!"

(_Laughter_)

"Not quite, but it's working very well for him. I can get four fingers in him to the third knuckle and tease the rim with my thumb, now."

"Oh, god, I want to see that..."

"Which- the toy or my hand?"

"Either... Both! That's so... It's incredible, Tony."

"You think so? I'm glad. I was worried you'd think I was... I don't know, slutty or something."

"No way, Tony. You're...adventurous."

"Ha!"

"Oh, baby, you're blushing. C'mere and sit with us."

(_Rustling, couch creaking, kissing_)

"Let me see this thing... Hmm. You use it on your own? Kneeling? Or does Tim..."

"This one is best with me kneeling, or mounting it on our stool. Tim coaches me sometimes. We have other toys he uses on me."

(_Heavy breathing_)

"I want to see them all sometime. Maybe even..."

(_Moaning_) "Yes..."

"Oh, Tony... We could get one of the long double ended ones and Jethro could hold it and fuck us both... Or I could... _God_!"

"Oh, Tim, I like how your mind works..."

"My Sex Jedi!" (_Kissing_)

"For now, what do you want?"

"He can't keep his eyes off my toy, Timmy."

"I see that. You wanna show off how far you can go? Or should I get -" (_Laughs_) "Of course you want to show off. You fucking exhibitionist. I love you, baby." (_Kissing_)

"Love you, too. Boss? You wanna watch?"

"Oh _hell_ yeah, I wanna watch. Damn! I'm getting hard again already just imagining it."

"I'll get the stool. We attached a rubber mat on top so the toys won't slip, and it's a good height for either of us."

(_Shuffling, scraping, low thump_)

"Right in the middle of your living room?"

"We can go to the bedroom, but the light is better in here. And we can share the sofa while we watch. Who knows what could happen?"

(_Groan, laughter_)

"Mmm, yeah, babe, that's good. Slick your cock and get your endorphins going... God, isn't he beautiful? For a forty-something guy, he's really attractive, still."

"You love rubbing our age in, don't you? Well, Tim, I bet I could ride your ass and edge you until you _begged_. I did it to Callen."

"Don't stop, Tony. We're just talking here, but we're paying close attention to you, I promise. Jethro, I happen to _like_ older men. You're both gorgeous, even if age was completely discounted- there he goes! The tip is almost two inches across by itself. Now, he'll go a little at a time, maybe stop to add more lube..."

"Oh... Tony... God, that's... _Wow_..."

"You've been practicing without me, babe. You're taking a third of it right away? Don't hurt yourself showing off."

"I'm not. It feels so _good_..."

"Mmm... He likes the ache of the stretch. Likes being filled, too. That's why he wants to be fisted."

"Or both of us?"

(_Moaning_) "Yes! I want that so bad! That's like... Oh, the ultimate! Both the men I love, inside me...stretching me so wide, filling me up... _Oh_!"

"Hey! Don't you come without us! Need a ring?"

"No. No, I'll be good, Timmy. Hmm. More lube."

"Then he starts over again?"

"But he'll be able to go further."

"Oh, god! Tony! That's amazing!"

"Good job, babe. You're over half way. And Gibbs is so turned on he's about to burst!"

(_Panting_) "Mmm... Timmy... It's so big... _Umph_... Oohhh..."

"Tony... Baby... My god! You're nearly there! When did you... Oh _fuck_, that's hot!"

"You-you think we could... Is he ready...?"

"Hmm? _Oh_... Babe? How does it feel? Stretch but no tearing? Let me check."

(_Heavy breathing_)

"Yeah, you, um, you look okay. Do you want... Oh man, I figured it would be months before... Tony, sweetheart, do you want us both, _right now_?"

(_Choked sob_) "Oh! Yes! Oh, _please_... I knew I was getting close for fisting, but that's even better... Boss? Please?"

"I've never done it before..."

"None of us have. Do you want to try?"

"Yes, oh, _yes_."

"Okay. So, you'll straddle one of us, and the other will be behind. The one in back is pretty much the only one moving. Babe... Who do you want under versus in back? Which way feels safer for you? And I swear if there's any problem we'll stop cold and do something else."

"I _want_ it. I want it, Timmy. Really! Oh, oh, _oh_..." (_Panting_)

"Shh... Tony, you've got to calm down a little. We will try, but you have to tell us if it hurts, okay? And I promise we'll try again another time if it doesn't work tonight."

"Okay, Boss. I... Okay. Timmy, I'm used to you, but Gibbs is a bit longer, so he might be better on the bottom? I mean under... And that way, you have more control, and I know how you like control."

(_Low chuckle_) "Yes, babe, I like control, and your reasoning is good. As much as I'd love to see your face when we do this, I know it's the right choice."

"I get to just lay there and enjoy watching both of my beautiful boys in ecstasy? While my cock is buried in Tony and your cock slides in beside it, Tim... I can't _believe_ we're gonna do this."

"Lay down, Jethro. Here's a pillow..."

(_Quietly_) "Wait, wait, kiss me, Timmy, and kiss Gibbs and tell us how much you love us. I want this to be more than some fucking kinky _thing_. I'm sharing my body with the two people I love most in the world... Tell me it's about that for you, too..."

"_Baby_..." (_Kissing_) "Tony, from our very first time together it was more than sex for me. I've been so helplessly in love with you since... Oh, forever. And Jethro... You were my unattainable one. The man I never let myself fantasize about, but you invaded my sleeping mind and we made love a thousand times in a thousand ways. You joining us is like a dream come true. I love you, both." (_Kissing_)

"Boys... Thank you. Thank you for loving me. I care for both of you more deeply than I ever have any other men. The words... I don't say them. Is that a deal breaker?"

(_Pause_)

"Not for me. I know you well enough to know what's in your heart. How 'bout you, babe? Do you need the words?"

"As long as I have them from you, Tim, I can do without from Gibbs."

"Anthony DiNozzo, you're my life partner and I love you more than words can express. Let me show you instead."

(_Kissing_)

"Oh, yes..."

(_Shifting, foil tearing_)

"You want...? But you don't use..."

"Only with each other, Jethro. If you commit to us exclusively and get tested, we can go bare with you, too, but not before."

"Oh. Okay. I'll think about it."

"Ready? I'm gonna let you sink your hard cock into my ass now, Boss..."

"Ngh! _Tony_..."

"Oh, babe, that's beautiful... Ride him a little. Show him how you can make it feel like you're coming..."

"Ah!" (_Gasping_) "I wondered if you'd feel all loose, but Jesus! That muscle control is... _Ooohh_..."

"If you two want to just fuck, I'm happy to beat off watching you this time..."

"No way! I've worked so hard to stretch so we could do more, I want it, Timmy! I want you, _and_ Gibbs, in me! Now!"

(_Shaky laugh_) "Yes, sir!"

(_Shifting, gasping, moaning_)

"Ooohh..."

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah. Oh, yeah, Timmy... Just... Give me a minute..."

"Kiss Jethro, it'll distract you...relax you." (_Kissing_) "Yeah, oh, Tony. You feel amazing... Jethro... Knowing I'm pressed tight against you... _Inside_... Oh, it's incredible..."

"Oh _fuck_, I have never felt anything like this, boys... Ooohh..."

"I want you in me, Timmy. All the way. Both, deep inside, filling me up... Aaahh! Oh yes! Yes! God! Tim! Gibbs! Love! Ohhh love... So perfect: complete... Oh! Oh!" (_Sobbing_)

"Shh, baby... Just feel it... Feel _us_... Oh, I love you..."

"S'okay, Tony. Tim and I've got you. We're here, with you, in this perfect moment. You're amazing, hon. Just wonderful... This gift you're giving us... Oh, Tony..."

"Move, Timmy... Take us higher... GOD! Yes-yes-yes!"

(_Groaning, panting_)

"It's... Indescribable... So...connected. So... Oh..."

"Yes! Tim, you're fucking us both, right now. _You're_ gonna make all three of us come. Give it to us! Go, Tim! Wanna feel you sliding all along my cock... Pushing me deeper into Tony... Oh god! Filling... Filling him... Aaahh! Fuck! So good! Oh yeah! So... So... Ooohh..."

"Timmy! Timmy! Fuck! Oh, Boss! Aaahhh! Don't stop! Never stop! Want this forever! Keep going! Oh, Timmy!"

"Ooohh, Tony! Tony! Tony!"

"Yeah! Yeah, Tim! Do it! Jesus, don't stop! I'm gonna... Oh! Tim, Tony, fuck!"

"I'm... So close, baby, you ready? You gonna come?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

(_Groaning, shouting_)

"AAAAHHHH!"

"_FUCK_!"

"OOOHHHHH!"

(_Slick sounds, thump, wild sobbing, heavy breathing, moaning_)

"Shhh... Love, you're okay... Hush, Tony, baby... We're here... It's okay..."

"Oh, Tony, Tim... My god that was... Intense. God, come here, I need to hold you both..."

"Timmy..." (_Sniffling_) "B-boss..."

"You were perfect, Tony. Thank you for giving us such a gift."

"He's right, babe. You were incredible. That was... Oh, Tony... I can't even describe it. I love you, sweetie. Love you so much..."

"I love you, too. Oh, Boss... That was so... It was everything I dreamed it could be. Looking into your eyes and my wonderful, strong Timmy holding me... Thanks. Both of you. I feel like I could sleep a week now."

"We should clean up, then we can go to bed."

"...sleep ri' here..."

"Uh-uh. You guys have come drying in your chest hair. I've heard you whine about that, babe. Shower, then bed."

(_Whining, laughter_)

"Up and at 'em, Tony. Tim's right- I hate how it pulls, and it can be like chewing gum to get out once it cements in."

"Hmmph."

"Think about the warm water cascading over you, with both of us naked in there with you, washing you off..."

"Hmm?"

"C'mon."

(_Shifting, groaning, shuffling, footsteps, shower running_)

"Okay, it's ready."

(_Water splashing, curtain scraping, low moans_)

"Here, lean back against me, babe, and you and Jethro can be in the spray. Mmm... Your neck is sweaty... Tastes good, baby."

(_Moaning_)

"Oh, your hands, Boss..."

"He has nice strong hands, doesn't he? Come closer; let me help wash your chest, too."

"You like playing with chest hair, don't you, Tim?"

"Mm-hmm... And yours is coarser than Tony's."

"Grayer."

"Silver. You're our gorgeous silver fox, Jethro. We wouldn't want you any differently."

"Tim..."

(_Kissing_)

"I think Tony's more than half asleep. Hand me that washcloth and I'll make sure all the lube is gone and we can get out."

(_Sleepy_) "Ooo... Gonna go again already?"

"Just finishing cleanup, babe. Okay, Jethro."

(_Water cuts off, shower curtain scrapes, rustling, footsteps, chafing_)

"You just gonna dry him like a two year old?"

"I'm taking care of him. Want me to do you, too?"

"Nah. I'm already dry."

"Efficient. Learn that in the Corps?"

(_Grunt_)

(_Kissing_)

"Okay, baby, let's get to bed."

(_Footsteps, sheets rustling_)

(_Quietly_) "I want you in the middle, Tim."

(_Pause_)

"Why?"

"I wanna hold you, too, not just help you take care of Tony."

(_Longer pause_)

"Okay."

(_Bed squeaking, sheets rustling_)

"Mmm..."

"S'okay, babe. Spoon me, and go to sleep. Love you."

"L've y' too. 'Night."

"Goodnight, Tony."

(_Quiet. Breathing deepens, soft snore_)

"Tim?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Jethro..."

"You understand. You take care of him, and me, automatically. You're an amazing man."

(_Sigh_) "We take care of each other, Jethro. We're partners. And you... You need so much and ask so little, how can I not give you everything you'll let me?"

(_Choked_) "Tim... You see too much. It... It's scary."

"Jethro... Let us take care of you...sometimes? I know it can be hard to let people in, especially after all you've been through, but we love and support you, and we're not going to hurt you or leave you."

"Oh, Tim... How did I never see how strong you are? You're the best of us..."

"Shh... Come here, Jethro." (_Kissing_) "Just sleep now. I'll watch over you. Just sleep."

(_Long sigh, deep breathing_)

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N So FlyingPiglet suggested I let ya'll see Scorn. If you search Scorn the Wyvern + sex toy, you should get the Bad Dragon web site and have the visual. Thanks to both Taylorgibbs and Kesterpan for paving the way for toy play in NCIS fanfic. I don't have a good way to get you the link to Tony's training device, but Gibbs' description pretty well covers that. I ran across it when researching toys for Cooking Bacon, and apparently, the visual stuck in my memory to pop up here. I hope you're enjoying the mix of ridiculously gratuitous sex and the emotional connection growing between our favorite threesome._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Final chapter. Hope you like it._

Chapter Six

Complete

_Friday night_

(_Footsteps, keys clinking_)

"I'll drive, Tim."

"Tony, I can -" (_Pause_) "Wow, when did you perfect the Gibbs stare?"

(_Car doors open, close. Car starts, drives_)

(_Quietly_) "The ship is safe, Tim. The case is done. Please breathe..."

"It's no thanks to me. If Bishop hadn't caught that coding -"

"But she did. We're a team, and as a team, we got the job done."

(_Snort_)

"Case closed, Timmy. Let it go."

"The greenest of green Probies shouldn't have had to clean up after me!"

(_Slap_)

"Hey!"

"Let. It. Go."

(_Sigh_) "I'll try, Tony."

(_Car stops, doors open, close. Footsteps, keys, door opens, closes. Footsteps. Rustling_)

"Mmmmph!"

(_Bodies collide, kissing, rustling, fabric tearing_)

"Shit, Tim! This shirt cost ninety bucks-"

(_Growling, rustling, bed creaking_)

"Oh! Oh! Timmy..."

(_Drawer opens, slick sounds_)

"Gah! God! Oh, Tim! Yes! Fuck me hard! Yeah! Oh, Timmy!"

(_Skin slapping, moaning_)

"Oh god! Yes, Timmy!"

"I love you, babe! Love you so much..."

"Yes! Yes! Love you, Timmy! Oh! Oh, _god_!"

"Yes! Squeeze my cock! _Ngh_! Yes! Use your ass! Work it, Tony! Oh! Fuck! Yes!"

"Aah! Ah! Oh! If you jack me, I'm gonna come fast! Shit! This is so hot... Yes! Oh! Your hands! Oh, Timmy!"

"Yes! Come, Tony! Come hard with my cock in your ass! Oohhh! Ah! Tony! Baby!"

"Aaahh!"

"Yes! Fuck! Yes! Love!" (_Grunting_)

(_Pause, bed creaks, panting_)

"Oh, Timmy..."

(_Sniffling, breathing hard_) "You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No way, Tim. You'd never hurt me. C'mon, let's get our work clothes off and get some dinner, then you can do it all over again, but slower..."

"I like the sound of that. And tomorrow we can go shopping and I'll buy you a new shirt."

"No Sears, McCheapskate! I want a label..."

(_Laughing_) "Watch what you wish for, or I'll make you get a tattoo and label you as _mine_."

"No need, Timmy." (_Kissing_) "I'm already yours."

"You are such a romantic. You know I love that, right?"

(_Laughing_)

_Saturday night_

(_Knock knock_)

"Oh shit. Boss!"

"I thought you called him to cancel."

"I forgot..."

"It's okay, babe. It'll be a nice distraction."

"Are you sure? I know you're still freaked out."

(_Knock knock_)

"Just answer the door, Tony."

(_Footsteps, door opens_)

"Hey, Boss, uh -"

"C'mon in, Jethro."

"Timmy..."

"It's _fine_."

(_Footsteps, door closes_)

"What's up?"

"Nothing, Jethro. It's fine. Good to see you." (_Kiss_)

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Hey, Tony."

(_Kissing_) "Hey Boss."

"You sure..."

"_Yes_. I plan on fucking someone until he begs tonight. You two can flip a goddamn _coin_. Get your asses into the fucking bedroom."

(_Stomping footsteps, door slams_)

"Um... I'm just gonna..."

"Go after him, Tony. Let me know if I should leave."

"F-five minutes, Boss..."

(_Footsteps, door opens, closes_)

"You're not really pulling off the _fine_ thing, Tim."

(_Steps, thump, kissing_)

"Mmmph!"

(_Shuffling, bed creaks_)

"Damn, Timmy, I -"

"I'm gonna eat your ass until you come, Tony, then you two can have your coin toss. Jethro! Get in here!"

(_Bed creaking, zipper, rustling_)

(_Door opens, footsteps_)

"You can watch or join in however you want."

"Oh! Oh god, Timmy!"

"Turn over."

(_Shifting_)

"Mmm..."

"Ah! Tim! Wha-wha- oh! N-no dental dam?"

"I wanna tongue fuck you; wanna taste you. Shut up and enjoy it."

(_Moaning, gasping, cursing_)

"I've never been much for angry sex, guys."

"Your choice, Jethro. You'll be missing out."

"Oh! Oh! Timmy! YES!"

(_Gasping, panting. Bed creaks, steps_)

(_Husky_) "C'mon, Jethro. I really wanna eat you, maybe fuck you, and angry or not, after all these months, you know I'll make it good for you." (_Kissing_)

"Tim..."

"Let me strip you down, anyway, okay? Let me see our silver fox in all his glory..."

(_Sigh, kissing, clothing rustling_)

"Oh, god, you're gorgeous, Jethro... I want you tonight. Stay?"

"Please, Boss."

"How can I say no to that?"

(_Steps, bed creaking_)

"Timmy, can I touch you while you rim him? I want my hands all over you."

"That's fine, babe. Roll over, Jethro. I'm not in the mood for foreplay."

"You are so fucking pushy, Tim."

"_I_ think it's a huge turn on!"

"Of course you do, Ton- Ah! Oh, Tim!"

"Mmm..."

"Yeah..." (_Breathing heavily_) "Oh, Timmy, thank you for letting me watch..."

"Mm-hmm."

"Oohhh... Tim! Fuck! You're amazing! Aaahh! Oh god..."

"Yes! This is so fucking hot without a dam... Jesus, I had no idea you could get your tongue that far..."

"Oh, fuck, yeah! Tim! Jesus, you're so damn good at _everything_! Yes! God! Ooohh..." (_Groan_) "Don't stop... C'mon, enough teasing, keep going..."

(_Heavy Breathing_)

"Timmy..."

"I'm _fine_."

"Oh! Yes! Tim! Ah... Goddamn I love this... Your tongue is fucking heaven..."

(_Whispering_) "Timmy, c'mon, it's okay..."

"Damnit, Tony! Just... Just keep, uh, going... It's... I'm fine."

"God! Tony, stop distracting him. Ooohh, Tim, yes!"

(_Sniffle, shuddering breath_)

"Timmy... You're not fine..."

"Tony, baby-" (_Choking_)

"Quit cock-blocking, DiNozzo- tongue-blocking, whatever!"

"Damnit, Gibbs!" (_Silence_) "Timmy, c'mere..."

(_Sniffling_)

(_Shifting, bed creaking_)

"What the _fuck_, Tony?! Tim... Shit. Tim, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just... Let's keep going."

"No, Timmy -"

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on!"

"_Hey_! Don't bully him, Boss."

"Baby, I'm -"

"Boss, tell him it's not his fault."

"...what?"

"The ship. Him missing that coding on the computer."

"This is about the _case_?!"

"Tony -"

"_C'mon_. Rule eleven, Tim -"

"Shut _up_, Gibbs!"

"You better re-think what you just said to me..."

"I need to talk to you."

(_Bed creaking, shuffling_)

"Baby, don't... Not for me. I'm okay..."

(_Kissing_) "I'll be right back, Timmy."

(_Footsteps, door opening, closing_)

"We are not at work, Gibbs. Tim needs me. I think you should go."

"...go? Why?"

"Tim doesn't need _fucking_ right now, he needs loving. He needs comfort."

"He's really upset still about the case?"

"Just go. We'll see you Monday."

"I want... I want to help. Let me help."

"This isn't about sex, Gibbs. We'll let you know when we're ready for that again."

"Tony... This... It's about more than sex for me, too. I... I was gonna surprise you: I brought my test results. I want to be exclusive, with you."

"Gibbs..."

"I care, Tony. Let me show you."

"If I let you back in there, you follow my lead. This is about taking care of Tim."

"Whatever he needs."

(_Pause_)

"Okay. No more quoting rules. We do anything he needs."

"_Anything_."

(_Door opens, closes. Footsteps, bed creaking_)

"No, Timmy, you stay in the middle."

(_Sniffling_)

"It's okay, Tim. Just relax."

"Let it out, Timmy. It's okay, we're here for you."

(_Quiet crying_)

"Yeah, Tim. It's okay. It all worked out okay. It's okay."

"Love you, Timmy. So much. I'm right here." (_Kissing, sniffling_)

"That's it, it's okay. We're here, Tim. Not goin' anywhere. Just hold you, all night, if that's what you want. We're here. It's okay."

"T-Tony?"

"Yes, sweetie, anything you need."

"I...I... I messed up."

"But we caught you. It's not all on you. We're a team. We'll always catch each other."

"Tony's right. I'm not mad, Tim. It's okay. I'm here for you."

"Really? You-you're not mad?"

"Oh, Tim. I'm so proud of you. I'm not mad. I'm here, I'll always be here."

(_Sharp breath_)

"Boss-Gibbs-"

"Shh, Tony. Yes, Tim. Always. I got tested. I want to be with you."

"_Wow_..."

"Yeah. I mean it, Tim, Tony. I want you, however you'll have me. Whenever... And always, when you need me."

"Jethro... Would you... Take me? Like this, snuggled between you and Tony... I mean, I know you want Tony, but c-could I be first? Baby? Do you mind? I just..."

"Tim. I want both of you. I really, really do. I said anything, and I mean it."

"Tony?"

"Of course, Timmy. I want to hold you while he slides into you, no condom, committed, _real_... Oh, _yeah_, I want that."

(_Kissing, shifting, moaning_)

"Yes... Tony... You know exactly how to touch me... Oohhh..."

(_Kissing, heavy breathing_)

"Oh, Tim... Yes, so beautiful... Oh, watching you two kiss is like... I love it..."

"Yes, oh, Jethro... Take me... Wanna feel your skin..."

(_Movement, slick sounds_)

"Ohhh! God!"

"Yes, Timmy! Oh, let him spoon up tight, let us just hold you, surround you..."

(_Whispering_) "Tim... Tony... I love you."

"_Ohmygod_..."

"Jethro... Thank you... Love you, too. Love you... _Ngh_!"

"Oh! Yes! Oh, I never get to see your face like this, Timmy... Gibbs... Thrust again..."

(_Grunting, gasping_)

"J-Jethro! Tony!"

"Oh, Tim... _Love_... Tony... Kiss me..."

"Yes... Oh, yes... Seeing you kiss each other... Feeling you both wrapped around me... Yes... Tony... Jethro... Ah! God!"

(_Crying_)

"Just feel us, Timmy. We're right here with you. Let it all go, sweetie. Let us just love you..."

"Oh! Ohhh... Yes..." (_Sob_) "Yes! Oh, love, my loves... My Jethro... My Tony... _Yes_!"

"God, Tim, I could do this all night... So perfect... You're here, and Tony... My boys... Love you. Really, really love you..."

(_Whispering_) "I can't believe he's saying the words, Timmy. It's so..."

"_Ngh_! Yeah! Oh, _profound_, baby. Thank you, Jethro... _Oh_! For letting us in... For letting us love you..."

"Timmy... Let me jack us off together... Please? I've gotta... I've gotta be closer to you... Gibbs, can I hold your ass? I wanna feel you thrusting into my Timmy..."

"Yes! God! My two loves, sharing me, holding me! Yes! Oh! Yes!"

"Mmm... So good, boys... So _right_."

"Yes... Oh! Oh! T-Tony! Your cock, all slick and hot! Oh! Yes! Stroke us... Tighter! Yes! Oh, Jethro, harder! More! More!"

"Tim! Ah! Fuck! _Yes_!"

(_Panting_) "Timmy!"

"Oh! Ah! I'm gonna... Gonna fly apart... Gonna _explode_..."

"We've got you, Tim. You're..." (_Groan_) "You're safe. You're -_fuck_!- you're here, we won't let go... Oh, Tim! Fuck!"

"Tony! Tony! Baby!"

"Yes! Timmy! Love!"

"Jethro! Ah! Gonn-Gonna... Oh! Aaahh... Oh! Yes! Please! Ah!"

"Let go and fly, my beautiful love..."

"Come with me, Timmy! I'm -oh- I'm -ahhh- yes! Coming! Timmy! Gibbs! YES!"

"AAAHHHH!"

(_Grunting_) "Yes! Tim! Tony!"

(_Shuddering sobs_)

"Ohhh... Timmy... It's okay... You're okay... Love you, sweetheart... My Timmy..."

"Timothy McGee, I love you. Thank you, both."

(_Calming_) "T-tell Tony, too..."

"Tony... I love you. Thank you."

"Oh, my guys... This... It's so perfect..."

"Um, except for the come all over us."

(_Laughing_) "No, baby, even _that's_ perfect. It's both of us. It's _all_ of us. Always."

(_Kissing_) "Always, boys."

"But that movie sucked..."

(_Slap_)

"Hey!"

(_Joyful laughter_)

~~~NCIS~~~

_A/N This style was so much fun to write! Just a ball. I chose the title 'Listening' with the thought of other stories with dialogue and audibles only. Different 'verses, but all this style. What do you think?_

_Thanks again to my wonderful friend and Beta, FlyingPiglet. This would never have become a full fledged story without you. And Toni, your encouragement was priceless._

_Next up, the next story in the Red Shoes 'verse, titled 'When Does Happily Ever After Start'. Stay tuned..._


End file.
